


Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco introduces Harry to the joys of spicy food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot

Title: Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Draco introduces Harry to the joys of spicy food.  
Word Count: 312  
Genre: Humor/ Romance.  
Warnings: Graphic sex.  
A/N: Written for [](http://lilliputian722.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilliputian722.livejournal.com/)**lilliputian722** 's birthday. She requested spicy Harry/Draco. Happy birthday, hon! I got it in just under the wire. ;)  
Beta: the fantastic [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Feelin’ Hot, Hot, Hot

~

“What are you eating?” Harry asked, walking into the kitchen.

Draco licked is fingers, a sly grin on his face. “Just some hot peppers,” he said.

Harry made a face. “Ugh. Too spicy for me.”

Draco shrugged. “I bet I can change your mind,” he said.

Harry shook his head. “I doubt that. Peppers make my mouth burn too much.”

Draco stood up and sauntered over to him. “Oh? Well, just for you, I’ll make the ultimate sacrifice and show you how much fun peppers can be.”

Dropping to his knees, Draco unfastened Harry’s trousers, nuzzling his cock. Harry, predictably, responded quickly, rising to the occasion with no difficulty.

“What are you...? Oh!”

Harry’s head flew back as Draco’s mouth enveloped him and sucked hard. He almost screamed when his cock began tingling, the spicy element in the peppers heightening all the sensations playing along it.

When Draco twirled his tongue and used it to drill Harry’s slit, and it, too, began to tingle deliciously, Harry screamed and clutched the kitchen counter. His hips began thrusting as he fucked Draco’s face, unable to stop the impulse.

Draco smiled around his mouthful, relaxing his throat and humming in appreciation.

It was the last straw, and Harry spurted, coming down Draco’s throat with a raw shout.

Draco sucked every drop before pulling off of Harry’s softening cock and licking his lips.

“Mmmm, spicy,” he said, getting to his feet. “Want to taste?”

Harry grabbed Draco, kissing him deeply and moaning as he savored the flavor of his own essence mixed with the spice of peppers and the underlying taste of Draco.

Pulling away, he grinned. “All right, I’ll concede that that’s hot,” he said.

Draco smiled. “Of course it is,” he said. “So did I change your mind?”

“Well, I guess I don’t mind eating peppers, as long as they’re Draco flavored,” Harry said.

~


End file.
